A general keyword and tag-based social networking service is basically based on the functions of making connections and profile creation, and provides the functions of making connections, profile management, communication, and contents creation of a user, such as blogs, photos, videos and the like in the system.
However, the prior art has the drawback of not supporting semantic search, and also has wasted time in searching for user desired information because of low reliability of most of the information. Moreover, a mobile device using a social networking service can provide real-time spatial location information through a GPS, but it is difficult to achieve optimization of information to be provided because such real-time spatial location information is not properly utilized for the social networking service.